


All the Fun of the Fair

by Corpyburd



Series: Lost Threads of Ripper Street [1]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Bullying, Fights, Fun fair, Gen, Original Character(s), Victorian Attitudes, ripper street - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpyburd/pseuds/Corpyburd
Summary: A romantic night out at the Fun Fair? Not quite Bennet’s idea then it turns into a bit of a Punch and Judy show.





	All the Fun of the Fair

“But Bennet ” hinted Rose “this was not my idea of a romantic Friday night date either.”

“Blewitts management insist that for the next 2 weeks, if we are not on stage or in the theatre, we are to mingle with the crowds at the fun fair. It has been a long standing agreement between the theatre management and theirs.”

“Do you not see the Blewitts posters? And the fair posters adorn the walls outside the theatre.”

Bennet turned his head to see the Blewitts Theatre posters pasted to the boundary fence as they walked towards the main gate with Rose on his arm. 

Several burly showmen where checking the crowds as they entered at the turnstiles but nodded to Rose and Bennet who were let through a side gate.

“I see your stage reputation proceeds you, Madam” chuckled Bennet as he placed his hand over Rose’s. 

“Oh I do believe so” countered Rose in her poshest theatrical voice as they walked through the crowd.

“So what shall it be first then Rose? The carousel, the flying swings or perhaps the helter skelter? Or shall we just stick to the side shows?”

“I think it would be better if we stick to the side shows, Bennet. We are more likely to meet Blewitt patrons there.”

“Rose ….. we’re …. not here to spy on them!” came Bennet’s alarmed reply.

“Of course not. We are to provide a familiar face and chat to our customers.” she said matter-of-factly.

And then whispered in his ear “and home for some supper of our own.”

He turned to her with the largest of grin on his face as they walked on. And only one week until they were officially married. 

The lingering aroma of candyfloss, toffee apples, candies hung in the night air in a heady mix of steam, oil and coal of the hissing traction engines. Their noise being drowned out by the fair ground organs with their flashing lights and ornate moving figures. 

“Well Rose, your choice? The Hall of Mirrors, fortune teller or shall we venture to see Professor Voltini and Madam Electra?

“What about the Tunnel of L…….” but Rose never got to finished her answer as they were suddenly aware they had both walked into a group of young men and women with a fist fight at its centre. 

“Hit him ‘arry, clobber the git!” screamed several of youths as they jostled and jeered someone in the middle. 

“She’s nowt but a trollop” shouted Harry pointing at a girl. “A trollop. Ask Ned.”

A young man stood in front of a crying girl, wiping his bloodied nose on his shirt sleeve, his jacket on the ground. “Say that again …Harry …an’ al knock your bleeding head off!”

“And you Ned” he yelled pointing to the other “your nothing but Harry’s shanker.”

Even though Harry was young, he was over 6 feet tall and of heavy build. He swung several punches at his opponent, missing him.

This lad was quick, to quick for Harry. Ned and 2 others put a stop to his fleetness by grabbing him, landing several punches at the same time then held him down so that Harry could deliver his left hook.

“Oi, Oi, Oi.” shouted Bennet stepping in between Harry and the now restrained lad “This ain’t no fair fight.”

“Hop it Pops” sneered Ned “or you want to take his place?”

Bennet turned round towards Ned and glared at him making him uneasy. “Always a gobby one, isn’t there?”

“Mister” said the lad. “I can take a beating off these fairys any day. You needn’t get involved.” and with a deft push back he managed to crack Ned and his cronies heads together.

“How about we settle this like gentlemen? Or perhaps you all want to be thrown out? Why don’t you choose one of the side shows. Test of a real man’s strength?”

“Hah, gentlemen” growled Harry. “He ain’t gentlemen” pointing to the other lad.

He then stepped towards Bennet who could now smell cheap gin on his breath.

“The boxing booth is it gents?” Bennet replied sarcastically.

“Them fights are gaffed.” snorted Harry.

“Well let’s make it interesting. How about a wager then? And you pick the games?”

“But I ain’t got no money left” pleaded the young lad who was now free of his captors, picking up his jacket.  
  
“No problem son. Just you let me deal with that.“ assured Bennet.

Rose looked worried “Are you sure about this Bennet? He winked back at her.

“Harry what is it to be if not the boxing? The rifle range, the high striker, the punch ball or would you prefer the kiddies merry go round or the Punch and Judy show?” 

Bennet could see Harry’s opponent smirking.

“The Tunnel of Love with Ned.” laughed the young man. And Harry bared his teeth and shook his fist at him.

“The High Striker ‘n Punch Ball. What’s the bet?

"Ten bob?” suggest Bennet and Harry and his gang nodded.

The small crowd moved to The High Striker as the showman shouted “Step right up folks. Test your strength. Come and sort out who are the men and who are the boys?”

Harry was to eager to be first and got Ned to pay for it. He lifted the hammer hit the target button sending the marker up which rang the bell. 

“Hah” scoffed Harry, his arms outstretched in triumph. “Easy. Your turn now Pops.” 

“Cheeky bugger.” muttered Bennet. He would make him pay for that. 

Bennet handed his coat and jacket to Rose. Then lifted his hat in salute to the young ladies present. They giggled and he handed his hat to Rose. She held the hat in front of her face, stifling her titters, as she realised that Bennet was deliberately taking his time, making Harry wait, who was becoming more and more impatient.

He began to roll up his sleeves which exposed the tattoos on his arms. "Whoa. Look at that! What’s that on his arm?"asked one of the girls.

"The Egyptian war goddess Sekhmet.” replied Rose and noticed that the girls were staring wide eyed at Bennet. Again Rose lifted Bennet’s hat to cover her smirks. Bennet went through his pockets pretending to look for money to pay for the go on the Striker. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed in anger.

Bennet lifted the wooden hammer, feeling its balance. Like chopping wood he remembered and knew just where to stand. He struck the button so hard it shot up and the bell gave out a deafening clang.

“Want to try your luck again, sonny?” mocked Bennet.

Harry growled. “We’ll see how you fare on the punch ball, old man” and then grabbed one of his gang who passed him a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. 

He took several swigs of its contents, wiped his mouth and threw it back, then turned towards the punch ball machine, his gang following him.

He swayed slightly as he eyed up the punch bag then drew back his right arm and launched his fist. It missed the target. In fact he nearly fell head first into the machine. 

Ned and his cronies ran forward to lift Harry up, who gave a dismissive look then pushed them aside.

This was too easy thought Bennet. He called over the young lad that had been set upon by Harry and his gang. 

“Let’s see what you can do.” and he leaned towards the lad and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded back at Bennet.

With a quick right hook he hit the punch ball sending the counter hand spinning round and round all the lights began to flash on the machine. 

“Well done” shouted the showman “pick your prize” pointing to a side stall.

But this just sent Harry into a rage. He swung at the young man again but he was was ready for it and hit Harry in the stomach then knocked him out with right hook. 

There was an uneasy silence then Harry’s cronies stepped forward looking to get some sort of revenge.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” came a loud familiar voice.

“Don! …. I mean Sergeant Artherton.” gasped Rose.

Sergeant Artherton stood at the front of several burly gate men they had passed earlier on. 

“They said there was trouble brewing and your name was mentioned Ben!” 

The gang grabbed Harry and scarpered off out the gate promptly followed by the gate keepers.

“Well son” said Bennet “You’d better claim your prize since Harry has welched on his bet. I’m sure at least it’ll cheer up your sweetheart.”

“Thanks Mister.” said the young man and put out his hand to shake Bennet’s.

“But that’s not my sweetheart. That’s my sister!”

“You should take the chocolates or Turkish delights” interrupted Rose ushering the young man and his sister to the stall trying to cover Bennet’s embarrassment. Ben watched them with Rose.

“Do you know this lad Don?” he gestured.

“Yes, he’s a local lad. Been in a few fights and skirmishes but nothing major. The family have had it rough though.”

Don turned to face Bennet. “I know that look in your eye Ben. And I was thinking that too. He's Leman Street material?”

Both men watched Rose, the brother and sister come back with a box of Parsienne chocolates. And Rose had bought a box of bonbons to take home.

“Pardon me, son.” enquired Bennet “I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Thatcher, Sir.” 

“Francis Thatcher, but most folks call me Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shanker - Venereal wart  
> Gaffed - fixed


End file.
